1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control device and method which permits different users to have an operating system suitable for each individual user and perform operations associated with image capture or playback with ease.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital cameras have various functions built in through the use of digital technology. While it has become possible to implement various functions, an operating panel used in utilizing built-in functions has to be equipped with many operating buttons to suit the functions.
A technique has been proposed which uses a touch-sensitive operating panel with a remote control device for operating two or more pieces of electrical equipment and changes its display screen according to electrical equipment to be operated (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-134681).
Also, a technique has been proposed which permits the sizes, positions, colors and number of directive images to be displayed on the touch panel to be changed and changes the size of the key entry section on the touch panel according to the sizes of the directive images (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 9-81094).